


A Night in Dundrasil

by Armphid



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Nudity, Only One Bed, Soaking Wet, Survival Snuggling, Talking Luminary, peeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armphid/pseuds/Armphid
Summary: After surviving the attack by Hendrik and the soldiers of Heliodor at Dundrasil, the Luminary and Jade are alone, cold, and wet.  They must share warmth to survive and end up sharing some of their hearts as well.





	A Night in Dundrasil

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate take on what happens in that abandoned house outside Dundrasil. 
> 
> Also, am I the only one angry that we never got to fight Hendrik and beat him into the dirt for his sanctimonious crap? Ahem! On with the fic!

He was cold.  Cold and wet, his clothes heavy with river and rain, clinging to his form and pulling the heat from his body.  The youth groaned and opened his eyes; beautiful and soulful orbs the blue of the sky looked at the bare rafters of the roof above him.  An unfamiliar ceiling.  The Luminary sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed he was laying on, the wood creaking beneath him.  It was old but sound; a sentiment which extended to the rest of the house he found himself in.  A small fire burned in one of two fireplaces, this one close to the lone bed that he was on.  He could feel the heat from it faintly on his hands and face but it wasn’t penetrating the wet of his sodden clothing.  His lovely, glossy hair was dark and stringy with dampness, plastered to his fair skin.  His pretty face was paler than normal and he groaned as he stood up.  Where…was he?  How had-

 

He took in a hissing breath as it flooded back to him.  Dundrasil; the land of his birth.  He and his companions had come here at the invitation of Rab and Jade, the mysterious pair of fighters they’d met in Octagonia, who had stolen their prize and taunted them to come here.  So they had and his whole world had changed.  The strange old man Rab was his grandfather, the only blood relative he had alive in all the world.  He’d seen his parents grave, learned their names…it…then the ceremony…he’d talked to Jade, the princess of Heliodor…

 

Jade!  He looked around the large single room that made up the simple wooden house.  There was no sign of her.  Yet someone had brought him here and put him on the bed.  He’d fallen from the rocky precipice after fighting Hendrik, she’d grabbed him, pressed him to her…told him she’d never let go again.  He could hear the voice in his mind, had heard it then over the thunder and the rain and the pounding of his own heart.  If she was nearby, he had to help her.  The youth rushed for the door to the place and pulled it open, only to stop short of running right into the very person he’d been looking for.

 

Jade was even more wet and bedraggled than he was.  Her long, sleek dark hair was an even darker mess and was slickly stuck to her green halter top and the black undershirt beneath.  Her tanned skin seemed wan but her eyes were bright.  Her beautiful face lit up with just the smallest smile.  “Oh, good!  You’re awake.”  Her arms were carrying a large bundle of sticks and smaller logs.  She let out a cough and shivered, “I…I’m soaked through.  Let’s get warmed up, shall we?”

 

He stood aside to let her enter and shut the door against the cool wind that tried to follow her inside.  The rain was still coming down; attested to by the continuous drumming on the roof and by a glance out the single open window.  Jade moved over to the fireplace and set her bundle down before kneeling and beginning to feed the fire.  “I think I’ve got enough to last us the night.  I didn’t dare spend much more time looking, we’re both in trouble if we don’t get dry and warm soon.” 

 

The Luminary nodded, walking over to the sole window.  It was good to have but with her getting the fire burning hotter and brighter, it was also a dead giveaway if the soldiers were nearby.  He pulled unslung his sword and enchanted bag and set them down, his hands moving to undo the fastenings of the long, purple, sleeveless jacket he wore.  The sixteen-year-old hero let out a soft sigh as he shrugged it off and then shook it out a bit before lifting it up.  He fumbled with it for a minute or so before managing to get it hung on the wall, covering up the window.  They’d be safer now.  The rain and darkness would keep the smoke from giving them away.

 

“Good thinking.”  Jade stood up from adding logs to the fire.  He thought clearly and tactically, that was good.  She hadn’t had much of a chance to get to know him yet.  The prince of Dundrasil.  The boy who would have been as a little brother to her.  He was impressive in many ways, she knew that.  To get this far on his own and to display the prowess she’d felt herself in the Masked Martial Arts Tournament at his age was no small thing.  He’d also shown compassion to his traitorous partner Vince afterward.  But he was still very much a mystery.  “Now, we need to get out of these clothes if we’re going to avoid getting sick or worse.”

 

He turned and looked startled, his eyes unconsciously sweeping over her lush figure and the way her soaked clothing clung to her generous curves and strong limbs.  The Luminary blushed brightly and looked away from her at the fire, “I, don’t know if that’s…”

 

“Well, I do.  I’ve been traveling the world with Rab since that night.  I’ve learned a thing or two about survival.  Wet, cold clothes mean dangerously low body temperature and the best way to warm up is to get out of them get in a blanket, and soak in the heat of a fire, and…and another person, if possible.”  Her own cheeks were rosy now.  “But don’t get any ideas!  I don’t know if you take after your grandfather or not, but…well.  There are two blankets.  You strip down, all the way, mind, wrap yourself up and get on the bed.  Then…I’ll do the same and join you.”  She was blushing brighter now.  “We won’t actually touch but we’ll still get the benefit of each other’s body heat.”

 

He didn’t know what to say.  The thought of being so close to her, with just a blanket between them…it was…intense.  The Luminary didn’t know Jade well.  But from what he knew already, she was incredible.  When they’d first met at the tournament, almost being paired up, her beauty had stunned him.  Her fighting ability was something to witness and a terror to have directed his way.  He had beaten her but it was close and he wasn’t sure how it would have worked out if she hadn’t been distracted upon realizing who he was.  And seeing her fight the soldiers only solidified the power of her fighting.  Then diving after him into the river, clutching him to her…his head on her…chest.  He flushed again but nodded.  She was right and he knew it.

 

“Good.  Go on then.  I won’t look.”  Jade turned to have the fire directly, holding out her hands.  She heard the youth sigh again and then the sound of wet cloth being pulled and tugged off of his slick body.  She nibbled her lower lip.  He was a very pretty boy and quite fit.  What he must look like right now!  She shouldn’t think such things, of course.  He was supposed to be like a little brother to her.  If things had gone as they had been supposed to.  But…well, they hadn’t had they? 

 

Jade shifted just a little and her purple eyes moved to look over at him.  She felt a little guilty but it was just too tempting not to look.  She had been raised by Rab, after all, and had an appreciation for the “finer things” as he might put it.  Luckily, the Luminary wasn’t paying attention to her, letting her get quite a nice eyeful.  His body was better than expected; his skin pale but smooth and supple, taunt over strong, lean muscle that was well defined and powerful but agile.  He had no chest hair, nor much on his arms or legs.  His limbs were well shaped and sturdy while maintaining that sleek and graceful look.  He was just in his boxers now, the soaked black material clingy.  But then those came off too, and she saw- 

 

The Luminary lifted his head as he heard Jade gasp and he looked over at her.  She was facing away from him fully now, her arms hugged across her chest.  “Are you all right?” 

 

“F-fine, yes,” she said, her words a bit rushed.  “Just hurry it along, please, I’m getting the shivers.”  Goodness!  Little brother was not so little after all!  And this was cold and wet.  What would he be like…that way?  Oh.  Oh, my.  She felt her cheeks heating further as there was the sound of the youth hanging his wet clothes from the rafters and then padding along behind her.  She had a mental image of him coming up behind her, those arms going about her, feeling him press against her back and she shivered.

 

He saw the shiver and frowned.  She needed to get warm fast.  He pulled the smaller of the two blankets up off the bed and wrapped it about himself, “Okay.” 

 

“Good.  Now get on the bed, you’ll be closest to the fire.”  She really shouldn’t think those kinds of thoughts!  Focus on the situation, Jade.  Not on his nude, powerful, strong, young body all gleaming in the firelight from wetness and…damn it!  She huffed, “And don’t you dare peek!”  She heard the wood of the old bed creaking as he moved on it and looked to see him sitting on it towards the back wall, “No, no.  You need to be nearest the fire.  And facing it, to get the most heat out of it.”

 

“But I…all right.”  He sighed and laid down on his side, wrapped in the blanket, on the side of the bed closest to the happily blazing fireplace.  He nodded and then closed his eyes.

 

“Good.”  Jade sighed and then shivered in earnest.  Unexpected feelings aside, she really needed to get out of these soaked clothes or she’d catch her death.  The raven-haired martial artist started with her knee length boots, attacking the laces and then working them off her legs.  They were wonderful; good support, reinforced her kicks, and looked great.  But they fit snugly so in cases like this it was harder to get them off.  She had to take a few half jumping steps to get first the right and the left boot off, her ample assets giving a fetching bounce as she did so. 

 

The noise caused the Luminary to crack an eye open out of curiosity, presenting him with a view of that bounce and then Jade standing up straight with a boot in each hand, her long and luscious legs almost completely exposed.  He shut his eyes tight again, mentally scolding himself.  He shouldn’t do that.  As much as…as he would have liked to see more of her.  She didn’t want that, which is what mattered.  Not those rustling sounds.  Or her little gasps of relief and chill as more of her smooth, soft looking skin was exposed.  He shook his head and let out a soft groan, trying to block out the thoughts of just what he was hearing might look like. 

 

“Are you all right?”  He heard steps approaching.  “I thought I heard a groan.  Are you in pain?”  Jade was worried.  She thought it was just cold she had to worry about.  She’d already used a medical herb to treat his injuries from the fight and fall.  She was almost nude now; standing in just her line green panties and that black undershirt that clung enticingly to her bust. 

 

“No,” he answered.  “There’s no pain, I just was…thinking about things.”

 

“I imagine so.”  Jade smiled down at him.  He’d been raised well enough to fight whatever pervert instincts he’d gotten from Rab.  She had expected to catch him peeking at least once by now.  She turned away and peeled her top off, letting out a happy sigh as her generous breasts were freed of the fabric.  That always felt good, even in normal situations.  “You’ve had quite a few dramatic revelations today.  Rab, Lady Eleanor’s sacrifice, your parents’ grave…”  She shook her head, “That’s a lot even without having to deal with Hendrik and our escape.”  She tossed her undershirt up to land one of the rafters, only for it to splat on the floor of the cabin.  “Ugh!”

 

The Luminary heard the splat and her grunt and before he could think otherwise, his eyes snapped open.  Was she all ri-  His eyes widened and he stopped his question with a  soft, strangled breath.  He saw Jade bent over, her long legs and the toned cheeks of her perky, panty-clad ass highlighted by the ruddy glow of the fire.  As she straightened back up with the sodden top in hand, he could see the graceful lines of her back, her rounded arms, her slender shoulders, and a partial view of the glory of one of her perfect breasts.  His first sight of the fairer sex to this extent was awe inspiring and his avid mind drank in the details of her body.  He then shut his eyes tightly, his cheeks stained scarlet, elation and shame both dancing through his mind.  He shouldn’t have!  It was so wrong!  She looked so good! 

 

Jade put her top up to dry and then shinnied her panties off before depositing them as well.  She turned and picked up the second of the two blankets and then looked over at him.  He was flushed and shaking his head sharply.  Was this hypothermia?  She thought he’d be pale, not red.  “Hold on!”  She was at his side in moments and pressed a hand to his forehead; he stilled at the touch though the redness in his face remained.  “Chill, yes, but not too bad, I think.  Well, let’s warm up to be sure then.” 

 

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.  The bed creaked and he felt it move as she slid in behind him.  Then there was a warm pressure against him, particularly against his upper shoulders and neck.  He stifled a groan, knowing exactly what parts of her anatomy was pressing there.  Her arms went about him as she pulled the blanket around herself and snuggled in close, her legs curved against his.  “There.”  She sounded relieved, “Better?”

 

“Yes,” he managed.  In his mind’s eye, he pictured them as they most appear.  Jade positioned behind but slightly above him, her arm draped about him with the edge of her blanket to give him another layer and spread their warmth better.  The blanket around him all that separated their bodies.  He bit his lower lip as he felt a strange shifting sensation in his body, centering on his loins.  At least she wouldn’t know…

 

“Good.”  She sighed and he felt a sudden weight and warmth as she pressed her forehead to rest atop his head, “I…I’m so glad I caught you.   I couldn’t have forgiven myself if it happened again.”  He could feel her breath in his hair, faintly smell her.  She smelled like leather and wind and an unknown earthy scent that made his pulse pick up.  “I suppose Rab must have told you about your mother, Lady Eleanor, that she sacrificed herself to save you and princess of Heliodor.”  He could feel her tense as if about to admit some truth, “Well, you’ve probably worked it out for yourself-“

 

“You are the princess, yes,” he answered. 

 

“Yes.  Your mother saved my life.”  Jade’s arm tightened about him and he was unsure if it was to comfort him, her, them both, or just out of reflex remembering old fears and hurts.  “That night, the night Dundrasil fell, we ran from the castle…but the monsters were too fast.  She handed you to me and distracted them long enough for us to get away.  She…died to save us.”  Sorrow and regret dripped from every word.  And a darker emotion, something he didn’t quite recognize.  “But even though she trusted me with you…I was too weak and stupid to,” she cut herself off, tears clear in her voice, “I fell in the river and…I let you go.  I can’t tell you how many times I wish it was you Rab fished out of there and not me.” 

 

He could feel new wetness on his scalp.  She was crying.  She started to speak again but he interrupted her, “Don’t be.  I ended up in a good place.  She saved us both, and then you saved me again.  And tonight too.”  He moved his marked hand from under the blanket and found hers, taking hold of it and giving it a squeeze.  “I’m here because of you both.  Jade…thank you for saving me.  For being there for me.”

 

She didn’t answer immediately, her breath hitching in her chest.  Jade just shook her head a few times.  He…he thanked her after she failed him?  Why wasn’t he angry?  He was grateful.  She’d saved him.  Jade didn’t talk for several minutes but silently wept, letting years of guilt and regret pour out of her.  His acceptance, his thanks, his grace…it made the ache inside ebb, ever so little.  But that little meant so much.  Her hand clenched his almost painfully.  The Luminary didn’t speak either.  Any words he could offer would be paltry to what she’d gone through and the guilt she felt.  But he held her hand, his thumb stroking the back of her hers.  They lay there for long minutes or maybe hours, the light and heat from the fire soaking into them and spreading out into the room.

 

“I already knew you’d become a good fighter,” Jade said eventually.  “But I wondered what kind of person you’d grown into.  Your compassion and mercy…you are your mother’s son.  She’d be proud.”  Her arms tightened briefly in a hug but she then coughed and released him, even edging a bit away.  It wasn’t really appropriate, was it?  It felt…nice, though.  And more…right than she would have thought.  After a moment, she returned to her story, “After he found me, Rab and I went back to Heliodor.  We thought my father would help us try to find you.  But…”  Her voice was stricken, “it was all over town before we even got close to the castle.  He was telling everyone I’d been killed by the Luminary!  By a baby!  He was trying to make people believe awful things about you!”  She shook her head, the longer strands that fell over the front of her face brushing the top of his head.  “Rab was convinced he wasn’t in his right mind.  That someone must be…controlling him.  So we set out to find who and why.”  All those years since on the road, just with the empty hope of revenge and maybe freeing her father.  Then to find him alive…alive and here, with her.  In her arms.

 

The Luminary stared at the fire and his normally caring eyes were hard.  He saw the ruins of Cobblestone in his mind’s eye and heard Gemma’s laugh, heard his Mum calling him ‘her little soldier’ and giggling.  Never again, thanks to King Carnelian and his knights.  Jade’s father had destroyed his home, murdered his family and friends.  He…hated them.  King Carnelian, Hendrik, Jasper…all of them.  “…I…I hope…he is, for your sake.  But the things he’s…and Jasper and Hendrik…”  He wanted to tell her.  To let her know the monster her father was.  But what good would it do?  To break her hope just to share his pain?  No.  No, his Mum wouldn’t like him doing that.  Either of them.

 

Jade sighed again.  “I never expected to see Hendrik again.  Let alone on the battlefield.”  He’d been on the losing side but she’d never seen anyone fare so well in a fight against Hendrik before.  But it was to be expected.  He had managed to defeat her, after all.  Only because she was distracted, of course!  “We were lucky to get out of there alive.”  The Luminary nodded.  Silence fell over them again.  Then one of the logs in the fireplace broke with a snap and a sizzle, a flare of sparks floating up into the room to fade into the air in a luminous display.  It drew their eyes to the window his coat hung over, mostly covering it.  Light was coming in from around the garment.   “It looks like the rain’s dying down.”  She was glad but also a bit…regretful that this had to end so soon.  The warrior princess grimaced; she really shouldn’t think that way about him.  “We should head back to Dundrasil.  Rab and your friends are likely hidden and waiting for us there.  I’ll get up and see if our clothes are dry.  And remember-“

 

“I won’t peek,” he said with a faint smile.  Not this time.


End file.
